1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging panel or an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting information have advanced, which allows many pieces and various kinds of information to be obtained at and sent out from not only home or office but also visiting places.
In addition, portable information terminals are under development. Portable information terminals are often used outdoors; thus, for example, the portable information terminals are preferably capable of easily inputting information without the use of keyboards or the like.
Devices having a function of outputting information and a function of inputting information by incidence of light (such devices are also referred to as input/output devices) are known (Patent Document 1).